fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
A New School Term Starts!
is the thirteenth episode of Fruits Basket 2001 Anime. Summary Momiji and Hatsuharu cause a real stir when they show up for the first day of school. But the real problems begin when Tohru runs into Akito in the hall! Plot Remembering the events of the hot springs it is now Spring and the new school year has arrived. Yuki is helping a girl and finds attention from new students. Saki has sensed Shigure’s electric signals, there are two new Sohma’s enrolling at school. Wanting to learn more of these Sohma’s and wanting to meet them, Arisa instructs Kyo go and get them. Tohru offers to go meet them with him, though neither of them know which classes they are in. Kyo overhears two guys intending to fraternise with Tohru. Spotting Momiji they are also joined by Hatsuharu and then Yuki who finds them. Makoto appears, taking issue with various appearances of the group. Not taking kindly to the critique, Hatsuharu explains some common sense to him and who does he think he is. He then turns his umbrage upon Kyo before addressing the ladies and whether Momiji looks fine in his uniform that looks best on him. Hatsuharu also resolves the issue of his natural hair color to which Tohma remains unaware of how he proved it. Momiji keeps Yuki and Kyo behind to tell them something important. Walking back, Tohma is found and spoken to by Akito. Hatsuharu had also heard the news of his arrival at the school from Shigure and Yuki walks away. Meanwhile Tohma asks whether he is Akito and he confirms it, she wonders why he would come to their school. He compliments her nature saying she seems to be good, and is cute. He formally introduces himself as the head of the Sohma family, Tohma considers his personality gentler than she had imagined. Coming across them, Yuki asks him what did he do to Miss Honda. Akito replies asking why he skipped the new years banquet, and suggests re-educating Yuki. Yuki remembers being in a room with his feet being struck by Akito for going against he family. Seeing he is unnerved, Tohma pushes Akito away, then gives the excuse they have to head back to class. Asking if he done or said anything strange, Tohma responds that Akito really did just introduce himself. Tohma suggests they do something fun with their friends and says Yuki should come too. She does not know why Akito scared him so much but wants to do something nice for him. They gather to play badminton together. Akito reveals his views on Tohru, that she was ugly, and not too bright stating that Yuki would not be interested in her for much longer. If it is possible for one person to be hurt by another, it’s possible to be healed by someone. Playing badminton Yuki considers dreams he never thought he would have, namely parents to embrace him, a home to feel welcome and how he can be close to others around him surrounded by friends. He knows now it was not not all a fantasy, that they exist. Characters Trivia es:Episodio 13 (2001) fr:Rentrée des classes rencontre d'Akito Category:2001 Anime Episodes Category:Episodes